If
by grettama
Summary: Keyword: If. M1 for MachinaAce. K9 for KingNine. J8 for JackEight. Boys love content. My very first fanfic in this fandom.


**/If/**

**-M1-**

Kunagiri Machina menelusuri rak-rak buku setinggi langit di perpustakaan. Ia berjalan cepat seraya mengintip melewati celah buku-buku yang berjejer. Tidak, ia tidak sedang mencari buku bacaan. Ia sedang mencari salah satu teman sekelasnya, Ace. Pemuda yang sering dikira gadis itu cukup kecil mungil, jadi Machina harus mencari dengan teliti untuk bisa menemukan Ace di antara rak-rak raksasa ini.

Frustasi, Machina meniup poninya yang memang sengaja dibiarkan menjuntai di wajahnya. Ia sudah mencari hampir ke seluruh bagian sekolah. Ia tadinya cukup yakin kalau Ace pasti ada di perpustakaan karena memang ini satu-satunya tempat yang belum Machina jamah. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum ketemu juga?

Machina menelusuri koridor terakhir yang membuka ke ruang baca, dan seketika itu pula senyum lebar langsung merekah di wajahnya ketika dilihatnya sosok yang dia cari, Ace, sedang duduk diam di salah satu sudut ruang baca, menekuni buku tebal. Machina langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Ace.

"Lagi-lagi baca buku, hn?" tegur Machina ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Ace, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. Machina tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan nada sindiran dalam suaranya.

Ace menoleh sekilas. Kacamata baca betengger di matanya. Ia lebih terlihat seperti gender aslinya dengan adanya kacamata itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau juga sedikit baca buku?" balas Ace kalem, membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya, "supaya nilai-nilaimu di kelas itu sedikit membaik."

"Lalalala~," ucap Machina keras seraya menutupi kedua telinganya, "aku tidak dengar~," elaknya. Ia selalu merasa geli tiap kali Ace, yang notabene setahun lebih muda darinya itu, menceramahinya masalah akademis. Ace memang tergolong jenius, walaupun kadang tetap bertingkah kekanakkan. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Machina merasa nyaman dengannya, dan bahkan terkadang ia mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah memandangi Ace tanpa suatu alasan khusus. Sesuatu dalam diri Ace menarik perhatiannya. Machina tidak bisa menyangkal itu.

"Daripada itu," ujar Machina lagi, mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ace yang masih memandangi deretan aksara di hadapannya, "tadi aku bilang kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu setelah jam sekolah selesai, kan?"

Ace hanya mengangguk singkat, kembali membalik halaman bukunya, seakan Machina hanya salah satu dekorasi ruang baca perpustakaan. Hal itu membuat Machina memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus geli, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menarik lengan Ace, menyeretnya keluar perpustakaan.

"Ayo pergi," ajak Machina, lebih mirip paksaan daripada ajakan sebenarnya.

"T-tunggu," gagap Ace kalap, kaget karena ditarik begitu saja dan sedikit terhuyung, "bukunya belum dikembalikan…."

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti," sergah Machina, masih tetap menyeret Ace keluar dari perpustakaan.

"O-oi!" Ace berusaha memprotes, tapi Machina justru mengenggam lengannya lebih erat dan mempercepat langkah.

wwWww

Machina baru berhenti berjalan begitu sampai di bawah pohon maple besar di taman sekolah. Tak ada orang lain di sekitar situ. Machina memegangi Ace pada kedua bahunya, sementara Ace menghela napas pasrah karena telah 'diculik' secara tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau mau bilang apa?" Ace membuka percakapan, melepas kacamatanya dan mengantonginya. Ia tidak butuh kacamata selain untuk membaca.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ace, Machina justru memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua bahu Ace, membuat Ace mengernyit heran.

"Machina?" panggilnya.

Machina membuka mata, lalu langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ace sampai bibirnya sejajar dengan telinganya. Napas Machina menyapu telinga Ace seiring dengan tiga kata yang menghantam gendang telinga Ace dengan begitu lembutnya.

Ketika Machina menegakkan diri dan iris abu-abu Ace bertemu dengan iris hijau Machina, Ace merasa wajahnya memanas. Lidahnya terasa begitu kelu hingga rasanya mengucapkan kata 'ya' pun sangat sulit. Dan akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Ace hanya mengangguk pelan.

**-K9-**

Nine berjalan lunglai. Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Emina_-sensei_ dan ditolak. Ia rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. Melemparkan tombaknya berkali-kali pun tak sanggup membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di hatinya. Nine menghela napas, berharap semoga itu semua hanya mimpi, atau kalau pun itu bukan mimpi, ia berharap ada seseorang yang mau membuatnya tidur selamanya dan memimpikan kalau dirinya dan Emina_-sensei_ hidup bahagia bersama selamanya.

Nine menghela napas lagi. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan dua tepukan ringan di puncak kepalanya, membuatnya mendongak.

King berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya sambil menjinjing kotak gitarnya. Ia berjalan mundur, sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Nine.

"Apa?" tanya Nine.

King tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berhenti melangkah, membiarkan Nine berjalan mendekatinya, dan ketika mereka sudah nyaris sejajar, King menarik lengan Nine, meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

**-J8-**

Jack bersiul-siul pelan seraya menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi karena sebagian besar anak sudah pulang. King dan Trey memutuskan bolos latihan klub, dan karena yang tersisa hanya dia, jadi dia memutuskan untuk bolos saja sekalian.

Langkah Jack terhenti ketika dilihatnya sosok yang sangat dia kenal, Eight—teman sekelasnya, sedang sibuk membersihkan papas tulis di salah satu kelas kosong. Jack nyengir lebar ketika melihat pemandangan itu. Eight, yang memang paling pendek di antara anggota _Class Zero_ lainnya, melompat-lompat putus asa, berusaha menggapai bagian atas papan tulis untuk membersihkannya. Tampaknya usahanya bakal jadi sia-sia. Yang bisa membersihkan bagian setinggi itu dengan mudah hanya King dan Nine.

Berjingkat pelan agar langkahnya tidak menimbulkan bunyi di lantai, Jack secara berhati-hati mendekati Eight.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya Jack begitu ia sudah mencapai Eight dan langsung menggenggam penghapus papan tulis yang masih ada dalam genggaman Eight.

Eight menoleh kaget. Ia cuma membalas pertanyaan Jack dengan cibiran, seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada di antara genggaman tangan Jack dan penghapus. Tapi Jack malah justru mengeratkan genggamannya dan mengangkat penghapus itu bersama dengan tangan Eight, membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu berjinjit-jinjit dan terombang-ambing secara tidak etis karena mengikuti gerakan tangan Jack yang sedang membersihkan bagian papan yang tadi tidak bisa dijangkau Eight.

"Kalau mau bantu, setidaknya lepaskan aku dulu!" protes Eight, yang sekarang terhimpit di antara papan dan tubuh Jack yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Eight bisa merasakan detak jantung Jack di punggungnya dengan jelas. Dan betapa herannya Eight karena detak jantung Jack begitu cepat dan tidak teratur.

Jack menghentikan kegiatan menghapusnya dan menurunkan tangannya, membuat Eight bernapas lega karena sekarang setidaknya ia sudah bisa berdiri dengan benar menggunakan kedua kakinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jack menyandarkan dagunya di bagu Eight, memandangnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa?" tuntut Eight. Mendadak, Eight merasa kalau detak jantungnya menyamai Jack.

Jack menatap iris merah Eight. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

**/end/**

Bwahahaha! Ini fanfic Final Fantasy pertama saya! Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi keranjingan Type 0, dan entah kenapa setelah liat endingnya yang judulnya 'Moshi…" itu, saya jadi pengen bikin fanfic ini. Moshi sendiri artinya 'if', jadi terjawab sudah kenapa fanfic ini saja juduli 'if' :) maaf kalau abal dan full of OOCness. Terutama part-nya K9. Hahaha. Saya sendiri sebenarnya bukan gamer dan sama sekali nggak main FF, tapi teman sekelas saya yang tiap hari bawa PSP selalu rajin mendoktrin saya tentang betapa manisnya M1, J8 dan K9 itu. Hehehe. Adegan M1-nya terinspirasi dari adegan di ending 'moshi' langsung, cuma saya tambahi. Kalau part yang K9, itu murni inspirasi saya sendiri. Untuk part-nya J8, itu terinpirasi dari gambar yang ditemukan teman saya di pixiv. Hehehe.

Sejujurnya, saya lebih suka menulis 'Makina' alih-alih 'Machina'. Tapi karena nama karakter yang tersedia adalah 'Machina', jadi saya nurut orz. Lalu, apa tiga kata yang dibisikkan Machina ke Ace? Kufufufu. Unleash your imagination to answer it :) Saya juga awalnya kelimpungan mau naruh ini fanfic dimana, eh, ternyata FFn masih pake judul Final Fantasy Agito XIII orz. Review akan membuat hari saya lebih cerah :)

**Disclaimer: Square Enix**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
